macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamlin Kizaki
is a Zentradi variable fighter ace pilot of Diamond Force, and a prominent character in the Macross 7 television series. He becomes infatuated with Mylene Flare Jenius, and the romantic rival of Basara Nekki. Personality & Character Cool and reserved, Gamlin, is surprisingly awkward when it comes to romance, sometimes treating it as a military exercise. While he insists on following protocol to the letter, he isn't afraid to speak out and take risks when the situation calls for it. His inner desires slip out briefly after he is possessed by the Protodeviln. He often clashes with Basara Nekki in the battlefield as he could not understand what the latter was trying to do at first, but the two soon grow to respect one another after Basara's song begins to have tangible effects in combat. Skills And Abilities Gamlin seems to be an ideal pilot as befitting his status as a member of Diamond Force. He maintains focus in stressful situations and always follows his instincts. Though well-trained and capable, Gamlin is not without weaknesses: For one, he wasn't able to properly perform an advanced evasive maneuver that Basara consistently pulls off with ease before, but he eventually mastered it while in a pinch. At one point, having been used to piloting a VF-17 Nightmare, he feels limited by Milia's VF-1J's lower overall performance, resulting in its destruction at the hands of Sivil when he sortied with it. History Top Gamlin A young Gamlin stands in a funeral as the priest gives his final rites. He hears two jet fighters in the distance, and stares as they ascend to the sky. Several years later, Gamlin finds himself standing before the military ceremony where they are sworn in to U.N. Spacy to protect the 37th Long Distance Colony Fleet. His unit is assigned to train under Space War I veteran Milia Fallyna Jenius, who places them through a rigorous training exercises involving G-force tests and simulation exercises. Gamlin's mental and physical endurance are pushed to their limits all throughout. His final exam involved performing a full vertical ascent with his VF-11C Thunderbolt straight from the ground, going all the way into orbit. The ascent proved quite difficult and eventually, almost all the trainees drop out, save for Gamlin. He prevails and was personally congratulated by Milia during the graduation ceremony' later being assigned to the elite Diamond Force. 2045 In A.D. 2045, the Macross 7 fleet is put on high alert as they come under seige by a mysterious hostile force known as the Varauta Army. Gamlin and Diamond Force are called to engage the enemy, but are suddenly faced with a red VF-19 Excalibur Custom. Instead of fighting, the pilot of the red VF-19, dubbed the "Fire Valkyrie" begins singing against the enemy. This confuses Gamlin and his teammates, who demand to know what he is doing in the combat zone. Gamlin later learns the identity of the pilot of the red Valkyrie, the singer/guitarist, Basara Nekki. This would eventually lead to Gamlin continually butting heads with Basara while dealing with the threat of the Varauta Army and the Protodeviln. Meanwhile, Milia, his former instructor and now mayor of City 7, wants him to marry her daughter, Mylene, bassist for Fire Bomber, but Mylene however is free spirited and shows interest in lead singer/guitarist, Basara Nekki. This would only serve to fuel their rivalry. As time goes on, Gamlin eventually learns to understand Basara's philosophy and even comes to respect them. He is nearly killed on the assault on Varauta and manages to escape with the crew of Battle 7. After Kinryu is killed, Gamlin becomes the leader of Diamond Force, but with a different assignment: To protect City 7 in the event that Battle 7 gets separated from them again. He gets new subordinates and works under the supervision of Mayor Milia. Gallery GamlinKizaki-Na_7-Na.png|Gamlin Kizaki M7 Gamurin02.jpg|Gamlin seething with anger at Basara. M7 Gamurin03.jpg|Gamlin talking with Dr. Chiba about Docker's condition. M7 Gamurin04.jpg|Gamlin in the hospital. M7 Gamurin05.jpg|Gamlin reading a book. M7 Gamurin01.jpg|Gamlin and his VF-17 featured in a Macross 7 CM eyecatch. MD7 Gamurin01.jpg|Gamlin watching a Fire Bomber concert, worried about Mylene. MD7 Gamurin02.jpg|Gamlin at the cockpit of his new VF-22 Sturmvogel II. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, Gamlin becomes available as a playable character after purchasing DLC pack 2. His unit will be the VF-22 he used in the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA. His unit's SP attack and the final name of his basic ability is the "Gamlin Kick", based on a special attack he used in a strange dream that involved saving Mylene. **Incidentally, the aforementioned manuver is a nod to the Kamen Rider series, from the "Rider Kick" finishing move. *In The Macross 7 Plus Short "Top Gamrin" (the title of the feature is written using the alphabet and spelled as such), Gamlin's early history is shown, chronicling a bit of his childhood and how he became an elite pilot. **The title of the feature is a parody of the movie Top Gun. External Links *Macross 7 Wiki Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Zentradi Category:Pilots Category:Macross 7